Couple for Us!
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki terkeren di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka phobia pada perempuan karena mempunyai pengalaman yang buruk. Dan mereka harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang mengharuskan mereka membawa pasangan! Bisakah mereka? RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

"Ada apaan sih, kenapa rame banget ya?" Tanya seseorang berambut merah.

"Ntahlah! Kayanya ada pengumuman deh!" jawab seseorang berambut seperti ayam.

"Bro, lo semua harus liat ini!" kata seseorang berambut kuning sambil memberikan selembaran. Mata mereka melotot sampai hampir keluar.

"Nani?" teriak mereka kompak.

* * *

**Couple for Us**

**Desclaimer: **Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto. Couple for Us It's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T karena untuk remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship, Romance.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, gaje, maksa, de-el-el. Tak suka silahkan pergi dan bakar hp ato computer ato laptop kalian!

**Summary:** Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki terkeren di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka phobia pada perempuan karena mempunyai pengalaman yang buruk. Dan mereka harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang mengharuskan mereka membawa pasangan! Bisakah mereka?

* * *

_Chap: 1_

"Hadoooh… gue perlu banget uangnya! Ga ada persyaratan yang lebih gampang apa?" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel itu.

"Lo pikir gue ga perlu uangnya? Mayan tuh hadiah!" kata Sasuke sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Kita harus ikut apapun yang terjadi!" kata Gaara dengan lemas.

"Walaupun gue ga setuju ama syaratnya!" lanjut Gaara. Sasuke kembali melihat selembaran yang di kasih Naruto.

**Pesta Ulang Tahun Konoha High School**

**Tempat: Konoha High Shool**

**Waktu: Sabtu, 26 Febuari**

**Jam: 17.00 – selesai**

**Syarat: - Murid Konoha High School**

**-Membawa pasangan**

**-Memakai pakaian formal**

**Akan ada hadiah uang sebesar 1jt untuk pasangan terbaik pertama, 750rb untuk terbaik kedua, 500rb untuk terbaik ketiga.**

**Buruan daftarkan diri anda sekarang juga! Pendaftaran terakhir tanggal 23 Febuari.**

**Sign**

**Panitia penyelenggara**

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Gimana cara kita dapet pasangan?" kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Sebenernya banyak anak permpuan yang mau ama kita, tapi kita yang ga mau ama mereka kan?" kata Gaara sambil melirik.

"Iya…" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Kyaaa… itu mereka!" teriak seorang anak perempuan sambil menunjuk kearah Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

"Gawat!" kompak mereka.

"Gara… Narutoooo… Sasukeee… kepesta sama aku ya!" teriak para anak perempuan sambil berlari kearah mereka.

"Ugyaaaaa…. Lariiii…." Teriak mereka sambil berlari menjauh, tapi anak-anak perempuan it uterus mengejar.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ke toilet aja! Mereka pasti ga mau kan?" kata Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Saat di depan toilet, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam. Para anak perempuan yang tadinya mengejar, akhirnya berhenti.

"O tidak bisa! Kalian tidak boleh masuk dimari!" kata Sasuke dengan nada seperti Sule sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya. Anak perempuan yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Terus?" Tanya Gaara.

"Nyebur ke empang!" kata Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Maksud gue, terus gimana?" kata Gaara yang mulai kesal.

"Ya, ga gimana-gimana!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Argh Naruto…." Kata Gaara yang bener-bener kesel ama Naruto.

"Gini aja, kita cari orang yang ga peduli sama kita sedikitpun!" kata Sasuke. Semua terdiam. Masuk ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yang ga peduli sama gue… kata Naruto dalam hati. Cuma dia doang yang ga peduli sama gue! Kata Sasuke sambil membayangkan seseorang. Matsuri si ketua ekskul karate? Kata Gaara.

Glek!

"Ya amsyong!" kata mereka sambil menepuk kening.

_Gaara POV_

Gaswat kalo gue milih dia! Bisa di hajar tiap hari! Tapi….

"Yang ga peduli ama kehadiran gue Cuma Hinata!" kata Naruto pelan bikin gue dan Sasuke kaget.

"Hinata ketua ekskul Sains Club?" kata gue ga percaya. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura, dia ga pernah anggap gue!" kali ini Sasuke sambil bersandar di pintu. Tiba-tiba mereka nengok ke gue.

"Lo?" Tanya mereka.

"Si ketua Karate." Kata gue sambil nunduk.

"Matsuri?" kata mereka kaget. Gue mengangguk. Tiba-tiba mereka tertawa.

"Huahaha… ha… huaaaa… kita senasip Gaara!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi nada menangis.

"Sama-sama beringas… huaaaaa…" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk gue.

"Kyaaa… Yaoi! Seme-uke!" teriak Naruto. Deg! Naruto sialan! Dengan cepat gue dorong badan Sasuke. Gue normal! Normal! Normaaaallll…. Teriak gue dalam hati.

Brug!

Sasuke jatoh dengan mulus di bawah gue, lebih tepatnya di kaki gue. Jadi kaya dia berlutut memohon sesuatu sama gue! Hahaha…. Gue suka litany!

"Gue normal sas!" kata gue dengan penekanan di kata normal sambil berjongkok.

"Kalo mau ama Naruto aja! Jangan gue!" kata gue sambil nunjuk Naruto.

"Mbah mu? Mending gue ama ayam beneran dari pada ayam jadi-jadian kaya dia!" kata Naruto dengan penekanan di kata dia sambil nunjuk Sasuke.

"What de su? Lo pikir gue mau ama lo berdua? Ih… nehi-nehi!" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Wes… wes… ora usah nesu…" kata gue yang langsung dipotong.

"Ojo nesu!" teriak mereka di depan gue.

"Slow aje kale! Ya udah, mending kita deketin mereka yang ga peduli kita dari sekarang! Satujua?" kata gue.

"Yo… ganbatte!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Wues… ketek lo bau!" kata Sasuke.

Bugh!

Satu bogem mateng di terima Sasuke tepat di kepalanya. Ckckck poor Sasuke! Dari pada ngurusin mereka mending gue coba buat deketin Matsuri. Gue megang gagang pintu toilet dengan deg-degan, takut para saiko itu masih ada di luar. Gue mulai memutar gagang pintu dengan harapan mereka udah pergi.

Cklek!

Mata gue melihat sekeliling, tapi adem ayem aja. Ga ada apapun. Syukurlah… dengan cepat gue lari ke kelas.

Bruk!

Gubrak!

Gue nabrak orang! Ntah siapa yang gue tabrak. Gue ga ngebuka mata. Takut. Tapi gue kan laki-laki, jadi gue harus berani. Perlahan gue mencoba membuka mata. Amsyong, mati gue! Gue nabrak Matsuri ampe jatoh dan parahnya lagi gue nubruk di atas dia. Oh satu lagi! Gara-gara posisi jatoh yang ga banget, gue nyium Matsuri! Oh god, dead me!

"Kyaaa… Gaara ama Matsuri!" teriak dua orang yang suaranya gue kenal banget. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto dan Sasuke? Kuso!

"Go-gomen Matsuri…" kata gue pelan sambil berdiri dan membantunya berdiri juga.

"First kiss gue…." Kata Matsuri dengan tertunduk.

"Heh?" Tanya gue bingung.

"Heeeaaaahhh…" teriak Matsuri sambil mengambil ancang-ancang yang paling gue takutin.

Bugh!

Bruak!

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke sambil lari kearah gue yang terpental jauh karena menerima bogem dari Matsuri yang maha dahsyat sakitnya. Gue kepental kira-kira sekitar 5 meter. Gile…

"Jangan harap gue maafin lo!" teriak Matsuri sambil mengepal tangannya ke atas yang berarti ngajak ribut dan pergi ninggalin gue gitu aja. Oh god, gue ga akan dapet pasangan!

_End of Gaara POV, now Sasuke POV_

Poor Gaara. Sumpah tuh perempuan ga punya ati apa ya? Sadis amat! Batin gue saat ngeliat Gaara tergeletak lemah di lantai dengan bibir yang sedikit ngebloody akibat tonjokan Matsuri.

"Are you feeling fine?" Tanya gue ragu dengan nada kaya lagu Feeling Fine-Laruku.

"Palelu feeling fine? Kaga liat apa gue kaya gini?" amuk Gaara.

"Setau gue tadi Sasuke nyanyi deh, bukan nanya lo!" kata Naruto sambil ngebantu Gaara berdiri.

"Dia nanya gue! Huhuhu…" kata Gaara sambil nangis gaje.

"Emang iye?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terserah pendapat lo aje!" kata gue males.

"Wes… wes… mending lo bawa gue ke UKS deh! Sumpah cenat-cenut perut gue!" kata Gaara sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi love dan menggerakkannya di bagian perut. Ngeliatnya, gue jadi inget SM*SH yang di lagunya I Heart You. Euh… gue jadi illfeel ama Gaara.

"Gaar, setau gue cenat-cenutnya di jantung deh, bukan di perut!" kata Naruto sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi love juga dan menggerakkannya di dadanya. Gue sweatdrop ngeliat dua sohib gue yang jadi kaya gitu.

"Suka-suka gue napa! Gue kan cenat-cenutnya di perut!" kata Gaara ga mau kalah.

"Mana ada?" kata Naruto kesel.

"Adain! Penciptanya gue! Ntar gue jagi terkenal deh! Hiak hiak hiak…" kata Gaara sambil tertawa gaje.

"Woi! Katanya mau ke UKS? Kenapa jadi pada ngomongin cenat-cenutan?" kata gue jadi ikut-ikutan kesel dengan cukup keras dan membentak. Tapi tiba-tiba mereka jadi pundung. Gue jadi merasa bersalah ama mereka.

"Nar… Gaar…" panggil gue pelan sambil menyentuh mereka pelan, takut mereka kenapa-kenapa.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" deg! Mereka nangis? Ya amsyong!

"Go-gomen…" kata gue lagi sambil tetap merasa bersalah.

"Te-teganya kau membentak kami, sahabatmu ini…" kata Naruto.

"Dosa apa kita Sas?" kata Gaara dengan acting yang lebay.

"Sakit Sas hati kita!" kata Naruto sambil memukul dadanya. Gue diem. Ga tau harus gimana. Mereka melakukannya beneran ato bo'ongan? Rasa bersalah menghampiri gue dengan teramat sangat.

"Buahahahahahahay…" tawa mereka ledak. Gue jadi bingung. Oh gue tau! Mereka ngerjain gue. Kuso…

"Ha-harusnya lo liat muka lo! Wahahahaha…" kata Gaara sambil memegang perutnya. Gue bingung, dia megang perutnya karena sakit ato ketawa yang teramat itu?

"Sumpah demi apapun lo-lo lucu ba-banget! Ahahahaha…" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak gue.

"Urushai! Grrr…" kata gue dengan api yang membara.

"Sas… lo kebakaran!" teriak Gaara sambil menunjuk badan Sasuke yang terbakar itu.

"Kita ga bo'ong sas, lo beneran kebakaran!" teriak Naruto. Jujur aja, badan gue emang agak-agak panas. Gue ngeliat pundak gue, ternyata ada api.

"Ugyaaaaa…. Air, air…." Teriak gue sambil lari muter-muter.

"Slow, Sas! Gue ambilin!" kata Naruto sambil pergi.

"Ugyaaa…. Ugyaaa…. Help me… emaakkk…" teriak gue dengan bener-bener panic at the school.

"Makanya, jangan marah ama Naruto dan gue!" kata Gaara sambil duduk di lantai dan menonton kebakaran gue.

"Lo tolong gue napa!" kata gue.

"Tolong paan? Gue juga lagi sakit, Sas!" kata Gaara sambil megang perutnya.

"Sasukeeeee…." Teriak Naruto yang akhirnya datang.

Byuuurrr….

Dengan tanpa merasa berdosa, Naruto nyiram langsung air satu ember ke gue. Gue yakin, Naruto pasti mikir 'kapan lagi gue nyiram Sasuke? Kesempatan ni!'. Dasar… mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Seragam gue basah semua. Untung jam pelajaran kosong gara-gara semua sensei lagi pada rapat, jadi gue ga perlu minta baju ganti.

"Eh, ke UKS nyok! Kaga tahan lagi nih!" kata Gaara yang di jawab anggukan sama gue dan Naruto. Slama dijalan, gue, Gaara dan Naruto terus tengak-tengok sana-sini karena takut ada para perempuan saiko yang ngejer-ngejer lagi. Ntah kenapa, kita bertiga paling takut sama hal itu. Kita bertiga punya trauma yang sama karena itu. Lorong sekolah cukup sepi. Mungkin udah pada pulang. Akhirnya, sampe juga di depan UKS.

"Shitsureishimasu…" kata Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu. Keluar seorang anak perempuan bermbut pink seperti gulali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya anak itu, Sakura.

"Gaara abis di tonjok, tolong periksa dia!" kata Naruto.

"Ya udah, masuk dulu!" kata Sakura sambil mempersilahkan masuk. Gue, Naruto, dan Gaara masuk. Gaara tiduran di kasur yang ada. Beberapa saat, Sakura memeriksanya.

"Cuma luka ringan, ga terlalu parah ko! Tapi Gaara hatus istirahat sebentar!" kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Lo disini aja dulu!" kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk.

"Ya udah, kalian di sini aja!" kata Sakura.

"Itu emang maunya Gaara!" kata gue sambil lirik Gaara. Berharap si pinky ini memperhatikan gue untuk pertama kalinya. Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Kuso! Gue pindah duduk di pojok ruangan. Pundung.

"Sasuke, nape?" kata Gaara.

"Meneketehe? Aneh banget tu anak!" kata Naruto. Tanpa gue sadar, Sakura ngeliatin gue. Gue nengok. Dia berjalan ke arah gue. Deg! Ternyata, dia merhatiin gue.

"Lo pucet,Sas! Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat muka gue.

"Ga-ga apa-apa gue!" kata gue gugup.

"Dia bukan pucet, tapi emang dari sononya gitu!" kata Naruto.

"Oh, gue ga tau! Gue kira kenapa!" kata Sakura. Setelah itu sakura pergi keluar. Beruntungnya gue. Dia emang perhatian, Cuma dia ga terlalu merhatiin semua orang. Tunggu, semua orang ato gue doang? Gue keluar UKS. Mencari Sakura. Terlihat Sakura duduk di depan sebuah kelas.

"Sakura…." Panggil gue.

"Sasuke, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ga apa-apa, bosen aja di dalem terus!" kata gue sambil duduk di sampingnya. Beberapa lama, kita terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sakura, lo udah…" baru gue mau ngomong, tiba-tiba aja teriakan Naruto membuat gue berenti.

"Sasukeeee…" teriak Naruto sambil lari. Kenapa tu anak? Tanya gue dalam hati. Merusak suasana aje sih!

"Sas…." Kata Naruto sambil memegang pala gue. Gue bingung harus ngapain dan jawab apa.

"Sas…" kata Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini dia merununkan tangannya sampai ke pundak gue.

"Sas…" kali ini dia menurunkan tangannya sampai ke lengan gue. Muka Naruto terlihat rada-rada. Gue yakin dia pasti mau macem-macem. Mungkin ngerjain gue.

"Sas…" kata Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Plak!

Bruk!

"Adududududuh…." Kata Naruto sambil memegang pipinya yang bergambarkan tangan gue.

"Kalo mau ngomong langsung aja, ga usah pake hal ga penting kaya gitu!" bentak gue.

"Naruto, lo ga apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. Tunggu, Sakura? Sumpah demi apapun, gue lupa ada Sakura di samping gue. Berarti, dari tadi dia liat gue waktu di gerayangin ama Naruto dong? Tidaaaakkk….

"Hehehe… ga apa ko, udah biasa!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir kaya biasa. Gue diem. Terpaku. Membeku. Image gue ancur di depan Sakura dan itu karena Naruto!

"Kyaaaa…. Sas, lo kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura melihat gue.

"Sasukeeee…." Teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang badan gue.

"Cepat bawa Sasuke ke UKS!" terdengar Sakura yang ngomong. Setelah itu, gue ga tau lagi apa-apa.

_End of Sasuke POV, now Naruto POV_

"Sasuke… Sasuke…." Gue tetep berusaha buat bangunin Sasuke yang ntah kenapa memucat, freezing, dan pingsan. Saat sampai di UKS, terlihat Gaara yang bingung.

"Sasuke kenapa, Nar?" Tanya Gaara bingung saat tau yang pingsan Sasuke.

"Gue ga tau!" jawab gue seadanya. Gue menidurkan Sasuke di kasur yang ada di samping Gaara. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil bau-bauan yang akn di pake buat bangunin Sasuke. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke bangun.

"Sas…" panggil gue pelan.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke dengan setengah sadar. Sepertinya.

"Naruto, tolong beliin teh hangat untuk Sasuke, ya!" kata Sakura.

"Iya!" jawab gue sambil beranjak pergi.

"Nar, gue juga!" teriak Gaara.

"Iye!" jawab gue males. Huft… kenapa jadi gue yang beliin mereka teh? Tau gitu gue juga ikutan pingsan aje. Setelah membeli, gue langsung balik ke UKS. Saat di jalan, terlihat ada beberapa anak laki-laki lagi pada main basket. Seandainya Gaara ama Sasuke ga apa-apa, mungkin sekarang gue juga ikutan main basket.

"Nar, ikutan ga?" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan.

"Ga ah, Sasuke ama Gaara lagi di UKS!" teriak gue.

"Oh, get well soon, ye!" teriak Kiba lagi.

"Yoyoi…" kata gue sambil mengacungkan jempol gue.

"Nar, awas!" teriak Kiba lagi, tapi terlambat.

Bruk!  
Prang!

Gue diem ngeliatnya. Gue nabrak Hinata yang lagi ngebawa-apa itu namanya yang suka ada di lab. Kimia, yang buat percobaan-ampe jatoh pecah. Mate gue!

"Larutan NaOH aku…" kata Hinata sambil memungut pecahannya.

"Gomennasai…" kata gue dengan berjuta rasa bersalah.

"Ih… kamu tuh ga tau apa, kalo larutan itu mau aku pake buat percobaan di lomba nanti! Kalo larutan yang ada di tabung reaksinya kamu pecahin, aku bikin percobaan pake apa? Kalo aku minta lagi ke lab, ntar yang ada larutannya abis. Asal kamu tau, larutan yang kamu jatohin tadi jatah yang terakhir!" kata Hinata PxLxT.

"Gomen, aku ga tau.." jawab gue makin bersalah.

"Maaf kamu itu ga bisa balikin larutan NaOH aku!" kata Hinata sambil pergi menjauh.

"Hi-Hinata!" teriak gue sambil mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu!" kata gue sambil memegang lengannya.

"Apaan sih?" kata Hinata yang keliatan banget kesel. Gue ga bisa jawab apa-apa. Gue ga akan bisa pergi ke pesta, kalo Hinata marah!

"Ya udah, ga apa-apa! Aku bisa minta lagi ke sekolah." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Be-bener?" Tanya gue ragu.

"Iya, sekarang biarkan aku lewat!" kata Hinata lagi.

"Oke! Arigato, Hinata Hyuuga!" kata gue sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Na… ruto…." Kata Hinata mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. Ternyata dia bener-bener ga peduli sama gue. Ga kaya anak-anak perempuan yang laennya, yang selalu inget ama nama gue.

"Naruto Namikaze!" kata gue sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, akan gue inget!" kata Hinata sambil pergi ninggalin gue.

"Jaa…" kata gue sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas Hinata dengan lambaian tangan juga.

"Hooo… ternyata kita kalah ama Hinata!" kata dua orang yang paling gue kenal dengan muka asem.

"Gaar… Sas… hehe" jawab gue sambil garuk pal ague yang ga gatel.

"Kita kalah, Sas!" kata Gaara sambil meluk Sasuke.

"Gua normal!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong Gaara ampe jatoh.

"Elu ngebales gue yang kata di toilet?" kata Gaara sambil berdiri.

"Hahaha… that's my payback!" kata Sasuke layaknya Hiruma Yoichi. Gue mendekat ke mereka. Menepuk bahu mereka.

"Dah, lo ke pesta berdua aje, ye!" kata gue dengan cengiran lebar.

"Lo aje!" kata mereka kompak.

"Ceileh… pasangan baru berantem! Hahaha…" kata gue sambil berlari menjauh.

"Eh, Naruto! Sini lo!" teriak mereka berdua. Di belakang Gaara sudah ada air terjun pasir dan di tangan Sasuke sudah ada chidori.

"Woi, ini fic AU tau!" teriak gue kencang.

"Oh iye! Lupa!" kata Sasuke sambil melempar chidori entah kemana dan Gaara yang juga melempar gentongnya entah kemana.

"Aduh! Gentong sapa ni?" teriak Kiba yang ada di lapangan.

"Gomen!" kata Gaara sambil membentuk jarinya peace. Gue berjalan menghampiri dua sahabat gue itu.

"Bro, the battle it's just begin!" kata gue sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kita harus bisa ngajak mereka ke pesta dan memenangkannya!" kata gue penuh semangat. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Yosh, ganbatte!" teriak gue.

_End of Naruto POV_

**_To Be Continued_

* * *

**

Seina: cape nyooo…

Gaara: gue OOC

Sasuke: emang lo aja? Gue juga!

Naruto: sama!

Kiba: gue sial banget!

Gaara: gimana kalo kita hajar Seina?

All: ayooo…

Seina: *kabur*

Sakura: huft… ya udah, review please….


	2. Chapter 2

"Huft…. Gimana cara deketin mereka?" Tanya seseorang berambut kuning.

"Gue juga bingung nih, Matsuri marah sama gue!" kata seseorang berambut merah.

"Mending kita pikirin nanti aja di sekolah, dah mau masuk ni!" kata seseorang berambut seperti ayam.

"Emang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya si rambut kuning.

"Mmm… jam setengah tujuh." Jawab si ayam santai. Semua terdiam beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba mereka seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Kita telaaaat!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

* * *

**Couple for Us**

**Desclaimer: **Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto. Couple for Us It's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T karena untuk remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship, Romance.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, gaje, maksa, de-el-el. Tak suka silahkan pergi dan bakar hp ato computer ato laptop kalian!

**Summary:** Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki terkeren di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka phobia pada perempuan karena mempunyai pengalaman yang buruk. Dan mereka harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang mengharuskan mereka membawa pasangan! Bisakah mereka?

* * *

**_Chap: 2_**

Drap… drap… drap…

Terlihat tiga orang laki-laki keren sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hosh… hosh… hosh…

Mereka terus berlari walau sudah terengah-engah. Tibalah mereka di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang sangat besar.

Brak!

"Kuso! Kita telat beneran!" kata Gaara sambil menendang gerbang.

"Emang kata siapa bo'ongan telatnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, ga ada sih! Hehehe…" kata Gaara dengan kriuk kriuk crispy garing. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Eh, ga ada yang jaga tau!" kata Naruto sambil mengintip ke dalam sekolah lewat lobang kecil yang ada di gerbang.

"Seriusan?" Tanya Gaara dan Sasuke bareng sambil berebut melihat ke dalam.

"Eh, eh, jangan berebut ntar…" kata Naruto terputus.

Gubrak!  
gedabruk!

Grompyang!

Meong! *o.0?*

Moooo…. *o.0*

Te… sate… *apa pula ini?*

"Jatoh…" kata-kata Naruto baru bisa di lanjutkan.

"Tlat lu!" kata Sasuke kesal, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak merasa sakit saat jatoh melainkan empuk yang dia rasakan.

"Nar, ko empuk ye?" Tanya Sasuke dengan innocent.

"Woi! Lo smua pada niban gue tau, bangun lo!" teriak Gaara yang ternyata berada di bawah dan parahnya lagi, yang di bilang Sasuke empuk adalah badan Gaara yang di tiban.

"E-eh… gomen!" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Setelah berdiri dan membersihkan seragam, mereka langsung berlari menuju kelas 2-D. kelas mereka tercinta dengan wali kelas Kakashi Hatake. Saat di koridor, terlihat beberapa murid-murid yang memakai jas lab-yang berjalan kearah lab- dan salah satunya adalah Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" sapa Sasuke seadanya. Sakura menengok dan tersenyum.

"Ohayo, Sasuke! Baru dateng?" Tanya Sakura karena melihat Sasuke masih membawa tas.

"Ah, iya!" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit bingung mau bilang apa.

"Woi, ayam! Cepet napa!" teriak Gaara yang ternyata dari tadi nugguin Sasuke. Ih, ga Naruto, ga Gaara sama-sama perusak suasana! Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Gu-gue duluan, ya! Jaa…" kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Jaa…" jawab Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Terlihat Sasuke dan kedua temannya yang semakin menjauh.

"Aih sedap yang ngobrol ama Sasuke pagi-pagi!" kata Ino sambil merangkul Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dan memblushing layaknya tomat yang disukai Sasuke. Setelah menaiki tangga, sampailah trio keren ini di kelasnya. Baru saja mereka membuka pintu, bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi.

We are fighting to dreamer

Lalalalallalalala….

Fighting to dreamer

Llalalalalallallalala…..

*bunyi belnya lagu Go-Flow*

"Hohoho… udah bel nyo!" kata Gaara sambil menutup mulutnya seperti para princess yang lagi ketawa.

"Cih, tau gitu sekalian aja kita dateng pas istirahat!" kata Sasuke menyesal, tapi tetap berjalan masuk ke kelas.

_Skip aje ye! Langsung pas istirahat_

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua anak langsung berebut untuk cepat-cepat keluar kelas dan ke kantin. Trio cool boy itu hanya berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Ntah apa yang mau mereka lakukan. Tiba-tiba aja, mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lariiiiii….." teriak mereka kompak saat melihat semua mata anak perempuan menuju pada mereka.

"Kyaaa….. Sasukeeeeee" teriak beberepa anak perempuan sambil ngejer Sasuke kaya banteng ngejer matador.

"Aiiiihhhh…. Narutooooo…" teriak lagi dan mengejar Naruto.

"Gyaaaa…. Gaaraaaaaaa…" teriak sebagian lagi dan mengejar Gaara.

"Tidaaakkk…." Teriak mereka sambil berlari secepat Eyeshield 21. Sialnya, lagi-lagi Gaara menabrak seseorang.

Bruk!

Gedubrak!

"Aaw…" kata Gaara sambil memegangi palanya. Tiba-tiba Gaara freezing.

"Ma-Matsuri…" kata Gaara takut-takut.

"Lo lagi!" teriak Matsuri sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Go-gomen…" kata Gaara sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Heeeaaahhh…." Teriak Matsuri dengan ancang-ancang lagi.

Gubrak!

Apa itu suara Gaara yang kena tonjok? Oh, sayang sekali Gaara tidak kena tonjokannya! Kalo Gaara ga kena tonjok, tadi suara apa?

"Sasuke…" kata Gaara saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut ayam yang sangat dikenalinya yang telah menyelamatkannya dari tonjokan mematikan Matsuri.

Hooo… ternyata Sasuke menyelamatkan Gaara, jadi bunyi tadi itu bunyi Gaara yang jatoh karena di dorong Sasuke.

"Minggir lo!" teriak Matsuri.

"O tidak bisa!" kata Sasuke dengan gaya Sule.

Bugh!

"O tidak kena!" kata Sasuke yang berhasil menghindari tonjokan Matsuri.

"Sasukeeee… Gaaraaaaa…" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah mereka.

Bugh!

Gedubrak!

"Wadawwww… enya', sakit banget! Aw…." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus lengannya yang terkena tonjokan Matsuri. Gaara dan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang jatoh terduduk lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Eh, gue Cuma punya urusan ama Gaara! Lo berdua minggir!" teriak Matsuri.

"Kaga! Gaara sahabat kita, jadi kita ga bakal pergi!" teriak Naruto yang berdiri paling depan.

"Gue ga nanggung ye, kalo lo pada kena tonjokan gue!" kata Matsuri lagi.

"Eh, gue kasih tau ye! Kaga bakal ada yang suka ama lo, kalo lo kaya begini!" teriak Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Bodo! Gue ga peduli!" kata Matsuri sambil mengarahkan bogemnya ke Naruto cs.

"Wuesss…" kompak mereka sambil menghindarinya.

"Eh, harusnya karate itu buat melindungi, bukan menyakiti!" teriak Gaara yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Kalian tau gimana posisi mereka? Jadi posisinya itu Naruto paling depan, Sasuke di tengah, dan Gaara paling belakang. Kalo mau tau lebih lanjut, mereka itu jadi kaya maen ular naga panjang. Satu lagi, mereka sambil pegangan ke baju orang yang di depannya. Matsuri terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia mengarahkan tonjokannya lagi. Naruto menghindar ke kanan, Sasuke ke kiri, dan Gaara ke kanan. Tapi mereka tidak melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kyaaa… Matsuri! Jangan begitu!" teriak seorang anak perempuan sambil menahan tangan Matsuri yang akan mengarahkan tonjokannya lagi.

"Beruntung lo hari ini, tapi liat aja besok!" teriak Matsuri sambil mengepal tangan tanda ribut dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Huft… gue pikir bakal mati!" kata Naruto yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa…. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke kalian ga apa-apa?" teriak para perempuan yang tadi mengejar mereka.

"Ugyaaa…. Lariiiii…." Teriak mereka kompak sambil berlari.

* * *

Drap… drap… drap…

"Oper ke gue!" teriak Kiba. Gaara langsung mengoper bola ke Kiba lalu Kiba mengopernya lagi ke Naruto yang datang dari arah kanan. Naruto terus maju sampai ke depan gawang tanpa ada yang bisa menghalanginya dan…

"Goaaaallllll…." Teriak mereka semua. Terlihat ada yang bermain sepak bola di lapangan Konoha High School dan pastinya Trio Cool Boys itu ikut main. Konoha High School terlihat cukup sepi karena banyak murid yang sudah pulang, tapi sepertinya ada beberapa anggota ekskul yang belum pulang.

"Sasuke…" teriak Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke yang mengerti langsung bersiap untuk menendang kea rah Gaara.

Dhuak!

Sasuke menendang dengan keras, tapi Gaara tidak bisa mengambil bolanya sampai bola itu keluar lapangan.

Bugh!

"Aduh…" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang terkena bola tendangan dari Sasuke.

"Waduh, kena orang tuh!" teriak Shikamaru yang menjadi tim lawan Sasuke.

"Gimana, nih!" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk palanya yang ga gatel.

"Ya ambilah, baka!" teriak semuanya kompak.

"Iye… iye…" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Gomen!" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil bola.

Duk!

Bola itu jatoh dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam beberapa lama. Mati gue! Batin Sasuke sambil menepuk mukanya.

"Sa-sakura…" kata Sasuke terbata saat tau bahwa perempuan yang kena gebok itu adalah Sakura. Sakura terdiam dengan aura hitam di belakangnya. Sekejap, Sasuke merinding. Sakura berdiri. Dia tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Sasuke. Deg… deg… deg… Sasuke deg-degan ntah kenapa. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Tubuhnya juga gemetar.

"Arigato…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-eh?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Sasukeeee!" teriak Sakura kaya rocker sambil menonjok perut Sasuke.

Bugh!

"Uhuk…" batuk Sasuke saat menerima tonjokan Sakura.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke terbang!" teriak Naruto kagum.

"Wahhhh…" kompak semua anak sambil melihat Sasuke yang terlempar jauh.

"Sasukeee…." Teriak Gaara sambil berlari ke tempat Sasuke akan mendarat.

Gubrak!  
"Aduh… punggung gue encok!" kata Gaara yang tertimpa Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke sangat pucat, bahkan bisa di bilang dia sudah tak bernyawa karena tonjokan maha hebat dari Sakura.

"Itu akibatnya kalo pada berani gebok gue!" teriak Sakura dari pinggir lapangan. Semua anak yang berada di lapangan hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelah itu Sakura pergi ntah kemana.

"Sasukeeee…." Teriak mereka sambil berlari ke tempat Sasuke dan Gaara. Terlihat Sasuke masih meniban tubuh Gaara. Dengan cepat, anak-anak yang bermain sepakbola tadi menolong Sasuke yang tak sadar sedikitpun.

"Duh… mata Sasuke putih semua!" kata Naruto bingung.

"Kalo gue liat-liat, hebatan tonjokan Sakura dari pada Matsuri. Ckckck!" kata Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nar, Sasuke di bawa ke rumah lo aja ya! Di sini udah ga ada anak PMR lagi!" kata Neji sambil menatap penuh kasian ke Sasuke.

"Ya udah! Bawa ke rumah gue!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha menggotong Sasuke. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, sampailah ana-anak tadi di rumah yang teramat sangat besar. Rumah itu adalah rumah keluarga Namikaze, presiden ke empat Konoha. Naruto membuka pintu gerbang dan masuk kedalamnya. Ga lupa nyuruh para anak tadi ikut masuk.

"Bawa ke kamar gue aja!" kata Naruto ato lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto. Semua anak menurut dan menidurkan Sasuke di kamar Naruto.

"Nar, gue langsung pulang, ye! Dah sore, nih!" kata Kiba diikuti oleh semua anak kecuali Gaara.

"Oh, ya udah! Arigato…" kata Naruto dan Gaara kompak.

"Yooo…" jawab mereka sambil pergi keluar kamar Naruto. Setelah mereka semua cukup jauh, Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya yang cukup besar itu.

"Sas…" panggil Gaara sambil menyolek Sasuke. Tak ada reaksi sedikitpun.

"Gue cari Kaa-san dulu, ye!" kata Naruto sambil berlari keluar kamar setelah mendapat anggukan dari Gaara. Gaara merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Rumah Naruto adalah rumah Gaara dan Sasuke juga. Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Bahkan orang tua Naruto adalah orang tua Gaara dan Sasuke. Begitu sebaliknya. Mereka bersahabat sejak kelas 5 SD, jadi mereka sangat dekat dengan keluarga sahabatnya itu. Kamar Naruto berwarna oren sangat mirip dengan langit yang senja. Di dindingnya terdapat banyak poster Simple Plan, grup band yang sangat disukai Naruto.

"Hoaem… Naruto lama!" kata Gaara sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia melihat Sasuke. Sas, badan lo pucet banget. Lo kenapa sih? Tanya Gaara dalam hati sambil menatap penuh kasian ke Sasuke. Karena bosen, Gaara melihat keliling ruangan untuk mencari barang bagus yang bisa ngilangin bosennya itu. Terlihat sebuah gitar terletak di samping lemari baju dan Net Book berwarna oren dengan merek Acer di salah satu meja. Dengan cepat Gaara ke meja itu dan langsung menyalakan Net Book tadi. Terlihat gambar Simple Plan-lagi-di wallpapernya. Ingin rasanya Gaara mengganti wallpaper itu dengan gambar Green Day. Gaara mengacak-acak isi Net Book Naruto. Gaara menyalakan media player. Sebuah lagu mengalun pelan.

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how I can't why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

(Untitled-Simple Plan)

"Ga ada lagu Green Day apa?" kata Gaara sambil terus mengacak-acak Net Book punya Naruto.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu di buka seseorang. Gaara menengok untuk mencari tau siapa yang masuk.

"Ya ampun! Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Kushina saat melihat Sasuke yang seperti mayat.

"Di tonjok ama Sakura!" teriak Gaara.

"Di tonjok ko ampe begini?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Yah, panjang ceritanya, Kaa-san!" kata Naruto. Kushina yang sepertinya mengerti langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu-ntah apa bahkan Naruto ga tau-setelah itu, Kushina meminumkannya ke Sasuke. Badan Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula. Sasuke bangun. Dia langsung duduk.

"Uek! Paan tuh?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelap lidahnya dengan selimut Naruto.

"Woi! Selimut gue bau ntar!" teriak Naruto.

"Hahaha… kalian ga perlu tau itu apa, yang penting Sasuke jadi bangun kan?" kata Kushina sambil tertawa.

"Tapi rasanya ga enak!" kata Sasuke.

"Ya udah, kalian mau kue apa? Ntar di beliin deh!" kata Kushina.

"Cheese cake aja! Ya ya ya?" kata Gaara meminta persetujuan dari kedua sohibnya. Setelah berpikir, akirnya mereka mengangguk.

"Minumnya?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Kaya biasa aja!" kata Sasuke.

"Key! Tunggu ya!" kata Kushina sambil pergi keluar kamar Naruto.

"Yang banyak, ye!" teriak mereka kompak. Kushina hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempolnya kaya Lee. Setelah Kushina pergi cukup jauh, Gaara dan Naruto melihat Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Gue ganteng, ye? Ampe pada liatin gue kaya gitu!" kata Sasuke sambil ngaca di cermin yang entah dia dapet dari mana.

"Uek! Ohok, ohok! Cuih!" kata mereka termasuk author.

"Sabar ya, Sas!" kata Naruto. Gaara berjalan ke tempat Sasuke.

"Gue juga ngerasain apa yang lo rasain! Hiks… hiks…" kata Gaara sambil memeluk Sasuke dan menangis gaje.

"Gua normal, Gaar!" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Gaara.

"Yang kita pikirin sekarang, gimana cara kita deketin mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah…" kata mereka bertiga kompak sambil menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba kaya inget sesuatu, mereka mengangkat kepalanya.

Cling!

Sebuah lampu keluar dari kepala mereka menandakan mereka puny aide bagus!

"Kita harus lakuin itu!" kata mereka kompak sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha… mereka akan kita taklukan! Yey!" teriak mereka lagi sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

**_To Be Continued_

* * *

**

Seina: bingung bikin chap ini ~o~

Naruto: kenapa ga ada Hinata?

Seina: bingung Hinatanya ngapain! Dah chap depan ntar juga ada! Gue ga tega kalo lo di tonjok juga!

Sasuke: berarti lo tega ama gue?

Gaara: gue juga!

Seina: menurut lo?

Sakura: gue ga trima kena gebog!

Sasuke: hajar Seina lagi yuk!

All: yoooo…

Seina: *kabur*

Naruto: ckckck ya udah deh, review please…!


	3. Chapter 3

Tap.. tap… tap…

Trio cool boys berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Setiap mereka lewat, semua orang melihatnya kagum. Tibalah mereka di pertigaan koridor. Mereka saling melihat.

"Kita pisah di sini!" kata seseorang berambut ayam yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Good luck!" katanya lagi dan mereka bertiga berpisah. Pergi ke jalan yang mereka tuju masing-masing.

* * *

**Couple for Us**

**Desclaimer: **Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto. Couple for Us It's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T karena untuk remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship, Romance.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, gaje, maksa, sedikit typo, de-el-el. Tak suka silahkan pergi dan bakar hp ato computer ato laptop kalian!

**Summary:** Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki terkeren di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka phobia pada perempuan karena mempunyai pengalaman yang buruk. Dan mereka harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang mengharuskan mereka membawa pasangan! Bisakah mereka?

* * *

**_Chap 3_**

_Naruto POV_

Gue berjalan ke perpustakaan yang ada di depan lab. Perpustakaan yang cukup luas dan adem juga tenang. Gue masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu. Gue melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Ga ada siapapun.

"Huft… gue kira dia disini!" kata gue sambul garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenernya ga gatel.

Bruk!

"Aduh…" kata seseorang di salah satu sudut ruangan perpustakaan. Gue berlari ke tempat suara itu berasal. Gue kaget ngeliatnya.

"Hinata!" teriak gue sambil menolong Hinata yang tertimpa buku-buku yang jatuh.

"Lo ga apa-apa?" Tanya gue sambil mengangkat buku-buku yang jatuh itu.

"I-iya, arigato Naruto!" kata Hinata sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kalo ga kuat bilang aja, ntar gue bantuin bawa bukunya!" kata gue sambil menaro buku itu di raknya.

"Ya… kalo kamu ga keberatan!" kata Hinata sedikit ngeblushing.

"Hehe… ya ga akan keberatan lah! Justru, ntar yang ada gue bisa di gebok ama kaa-san kalo ampe ngebiarain seorang perempuan dengan tubuh yang aga' kecil ngebawa buku yang berat sendirian." Kata gue sambil tersenyum.

"Haha… ya udah terserah kamu aja!" kata Hinata sambil membawa beberapa buku. Gue ngebantuin Hinata bawa bukunya sebagian. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke luar. Hinata berjalan di depan gue. Semua anak perempuan yang melihat, langsung banyak berkomentar.

"Naruto sama Hinata?" kata mereka dengan muka ga percaya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nar, sampe sini aja kamu bantuin aku!" kata Hinata sambil ngeliatin gue.

"E-eh? Kenapa?" Tanya gue bingung. Pasti gara-gara anak perempuan yang banyak komen itu.

"Aku ga enak aja, banyak yang ngeliatin!" kata Hinata lagi.

"Ga usah dipikirin, mereka emang begitu! Pokoknya, gue bakal bentuin lo! Ga peduli mau berapa banyak orang yang ngeliatin!" kata gue sambil berjalan lagi, tapi gue langsung berenti.

"Ano… kita sebenernya mau kemana ya?" Tanya gue bingung.

Gubrak!

Gedabruk!

Grompyang!

Hinata langsung jatoh dan lagi-lagi tertimpa buku yang dia bawa.

"Hinata?" teriak gue panik.

_End of Naruto POV, now Sasuke POV_

Gue berjalan ke UKS sekolah, berharap ketemu sama si pinky itu. Gue ngintip dari jendela yang ada, ternyata dia emang lagi di dalam. Tiba-tiba Ino yang anggota PMR keluar dari UKS.

"Ino!" panggil gue ke Ino. Dia menengok dan langsung tersenyum.

"Nyariin Sakura, ye?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka gue.

"Sakuraaa…" teriaknya tiba-tiba dan reflek langsung gue tutup mulut dia.

"Hmmp…" kata Ino yang masih gue tutup mulutnya. Untungnya, Sakura ga denger.

"Denger, gue Cuma mau ngasih ini ke dia!" kata gue sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas di tangan gue. Ino mengangguk.

"Lo yang ngasih ya, gue takut dia masih marah sama gue!" kata gue lagi sambil ngasih kertas itu ke tangan Ino dengan masih menutup mulutnya, takut kalo di buka dia bakal teriak macem-macem.

"Ino… Sasuke…" kata seseorang yang mukanya mirip gue.

"Sai?" kata gue dengan sedikit keras. Tiba-tiba gue sadar kalo gue masih magang tangan Ino karena ngasih kertas tadi dan tangan gue yang satunya nutup mulut Ino. Mungkin menurut Sai, gue lagi nembak Ino dan menyuruhnya diem biar ga ketauan ama Sai. Gue langsung ngelepasin Ino.

"Sai, gue sumpah, gue ga ada apa-apa sama Ino!" kata gue sambil membentuk jari peace.

"Kalo lo ga ada apa-apa, ngapain lo tadi kaya begitu?" Tanya Sai dengan tatapan muka yang nuduh gue macem-macem.

"Gue tadi…" kata gue yang menggantung karena Ino. Ino berjalan kearah Sai dan menepuk pundaknya, lalu ngasih kertas yang buat Sakura ke Sai. Sai menatap bingung.

"Itu buat Sakura, tadi dia kaya gitu karena ga mau gue ngomong macem-macem!" kata Ino pelan tapi bisa gue denger. Sai masih keliatan bingung.

"Bener?" Tanya Sai.

"Iye, kalo ga percaya baca aja!" kata gue.

"Hooo… Sakura, ya?" kata Sai dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'ketauan lo!'.

"E-eh, gue Cuma…." Kata gue yang di potong ama Ino dan Sai.

"Cuma apa?" kata mereka kompak. Gue diem. Tiba-tiba gue merasa kalo gue ngeblushing.

"Cie… Sasuke ngeblushing euy!" kata mereka lagi.

"Kuso…" kata gue sambil berlari menjauhi mereka. Semoga suratnya di kasih ke Sakura. Harap gue dalam hati.

_End of Sasuke POV, now Gaara POV_

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang cukup gue kenal. Kebetulan gue lagi nyari dia, tapi gue ga tau harus merasa senang ato takut di pukulin lagi.

"Mat…" baru gue mau manggil dia, ternyata dia udah ngeliat gue duluan.

"Gaara, ngapain lo?" kata Matsuri.

"Gomen, gue bikin lo kesel terus!" kata gue pelan, tapi masih bisa di denger.

"Lo ga perlu minta maaf!" kata Matsuri sambil berjalan menjauhi gue.

"Chotto matte!" kata gue sambil memegang tangan Matsuri. Dalam sekejap dia ngirim death glare ke gue.

"Gomennasai!" kata gue sambil melepas tangannya.

"Fine, gue ga akan marah ama lo lagi, tapi please jangan halangin gue lagi! Gue akan lupain semua kejadian kemaren, ok?" kata Matsuri sambil pergi meninggalkan gue sendiri. Lo boleh lupain kejadian kemaren, tapi jangan lupain gue! Jangan cuekin gue! Teriak gue dalam hati. Gue berlari kearah Matsuri dan menghalanginya. Ga akan gue biarin lo pergi dari gue!

"Matsuri, please dengerin gue! Sebentar aja!" kata gue dengan wajah seperti Hachiko.

"Nani?" kata Matsuri sambil membuang muka.

"Lo boleh ngelupain kejadian kemarenan, tapi jangan lupain gue!" kata gue dengan cukup keras.

"Oh, kenapa? Kenapa gue ga boleh lupain lo?" kata Matsuri ga kalah keras.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite irukara!" teriak gue sampai membuat banyak orang menengok. Matsuri terdiam beberapa lama. Tiba-tiba dia berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan samain gue dengan para perempuan yang ngidolain lo!" kata Matsuri tetap berjalan menjauh.

"Matsuri, gue serius!" teriak gue yang ga di pedulikan Matsuri. Tanpa gue sadar, banyak orang yang merhatiin gue dan mereka juga banyak yang berkomentar.

"Ga nyangka, Gaara suka ama Matsuri!" bisik salah satu perempuan yang bisa gue denger.

"Ga cocok beud!" kata anak yang lain.

"What a pitty of Gaara! Ckckck!" kata yang lainnya sambil menggeleng. Gue masih diam di tempat. Lama-lama kuping gue panas juga dengernya.

"Urushai! Peduli apa lo semua sama gue? Mending lo semua urusin urusan lo, dari pada ngurusin gue!" teriak gue kesel sambil berjalan menjauh. Gue harus gimana biar lo percaya, Matsuri? Batin gue sambil menggeruk kepala gue.

_End of Gaara POV, now normal POV_

Tanpa sengaja Gaara bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Gimana?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Lo duluan!" kata Sasuke mempersilahkan. Gaara Cuma menggeleng.

"Lo?" Tanya Gaara.

"Samiun alimun! Senasip ye kite!" kata Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Gaara.

Huft… mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas dengan berat secara bersama. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan bareng Hinata. Mereka berdua terdiam. Kuso! Gue kalah ama dobe! Teriak Sasuke dalam hati. WTF? Kata Gaara dalam hati. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto datang.

"Yo, guys!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Siapa lo?" Tanya Sasuke dan Gaara kompak.

"Lo berdua kenape?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat mereka lebih dekat.

"Omedeto, ya! Akirnya bisa deket ama Hinata!" kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha… gue gito! Lo berdua?" kata Naruto.

"Menurut lo?" Tanya Gaara balik.

"Failed!" tebak Naruto yang ternyata tepat sasaran. Mereka bertiga menghembuskan nafas lagi.

"Demo, gue belom dapet nomer hpnya!" kata Naruto menunduk.

"Sasuke…" teriak seseorang. Kompak mereka bertiga menengok.

"Sai?" kata mereka bertiga.

"Ini dari Sakura!" kata Sai sambil ngasih sebuah kertas. Semua melihat kertas yang di kasih Sakura.

"Surat-suratan nih, jadinya?" kata Naruto usil.

"Jaman, ye?" kata Gaara mengejek. Sasuke hanya membalas mereka dengan death glare. Sasuke membuka kertas itu. Semua melihat isinya.

**Gue terima maaf lo, tapi kalo sekali lagi lo gebok gue, ga akan gue lupain!**

**Kalo mau lo sms gue aja!**

**085711110*****

**Sakura Haruno**

Semua terdiam termasuk Sai yang masih disana dan juga author.

"Ceileh, akirnya…. Hahay!" teriak author.

"Lho? Ngapain lo nimbrung di sini?" teriak mereka semua.

"Gue? Gue mau liat isinya lah!" kata author santai.

"Lah? Kan elu yang bikin! Masa iye kaga tau?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Ho iye, lupa gue! Hahaha…." Kata author gaje.

"Ye… pergi lu!" usir Sai.

"Eh, ga di gaji ya lo!" ancem author.

"Emang kita di gaji? Bukannya gaji kita Cuma satu butir nasi per taun ye?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Sssttt… jangan buka aib nape!" kata author sambil menyuruh mereka diem.

"Makanye pergi!" usir Naruto.

"Iye, iye…" kata author sambil pergi menjauh.

"Key, lanjut!" teriak Gaara.

Semua kembali diam. Wajah Sasuke mulai memblushing kaya orang yang abis di gamparin. Gue… gue dapet nomer hpnya! Kata Sasuke girang dalam hati. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan hpnya dan mencatat nomer hp Sakura di phonebooknya.

"Arigato, Sai!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

"Do-doitashimashite!" kata Sai yang ketakutan sambil pergi menjauh.

"Kita kalah, Nar!" kata Gaara pasrah.

"Kite? Lu aje ama ayam!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Hooo… gitu lo ya sama gue! Fine, kita putus!" teriak Gaara.

"Uapuah?" teriak Naruto dengan gaya seperti Manohara.

"Sejak kapan lo berdua jadian?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Ah, never mind!" kata mereka berdua pelan, tapi Sasuke masih aja bingung.

* * *

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut seperti ayam di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan dinding berwarna biru langit dan di pasang banyak poster Linkin Park, band kesukaannya. Anak itu terus-terusan melihat hpnya, seperti menunggu sesuatu.

I dream I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

Cause no one else cared

Terdengar lagu Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park dari hpnya yang menandakan ada sms. Sasuke membukanya.

**From: Neji**

**Sas, k ramen Ichiraku! Da yg mau gue blgin!**

Dengan cepat Sasuke membalas sms itu.

**From: Sasuke**

**Hn**

Di lain tempat, terlihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang memainkan gitarnya di sebuah kamar yang luas juga dengan dinding berwarna merah dan terdapat banyak poster Green Day, band yang di sukainya.

Summer has come and pass

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when September end

Terdengar lagu Wake Me Up When September End-Green Day dari hpnya menandakan sebuah sms masuk. Dengan malas Gaara membuka mengambil hpnya dan membaca sms itu.

**From: Neji**

**Gaar, k ramen Ichiraku! Da yg mau gue blgin!**

Heh? Bilangin apa? Tanya Gaara dalam hati.

**From: Gaara**

**Tnggu bntar!**

Di tempat yang berbeda-lagi-terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning sedang memainkan Net Booknya di kamarnya yang luas dengan cat oren dan di temple poster Simple Plan.

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

Lagu Untitled dari Simple Plan menandakan ada sms.

**From: Neji**

**Nar, k ramen Ichiraku! Da yg mau gue blgin!**

Naruto membalasnya dengan cepat.

**From: Naruto**

**Yoi!**

Setelah itu dengan cepat Naruto pergi keluar-setelah dapet izin ortu pastinya-. Naruto mencari motor Ninja warna hitamnya, tapi motor tersayangnya itu ga ketemu juga. Pasti di pake tou-san! Pikir Naruto. Akirnya Naruto pergi dengan memakai motor Xeon yang berwarna hitam milik kaa-sannya ato Kushina. Saat sampai di depan Warung Ramen Ichiraku yang ga gede-gede banget, Naruto memarkirkan motornya. Terlihat motor Blade berwarna merah dan motor Ninja berwarna biru yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke ama Gaara kesini juga? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto masuk ke dalam.

"Lambreta solanosnos lo!" kata Sasuke kesal. Ternyata dari tadi Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Hehehe… gomen, gue dari tadi nyari motor gue!" kata Naruto sambil duduk di samping Gaara.

"Ya udah, sekarang kasih tau kita kenapa lo manggil kita!" kata Gaara sambil melihat Neji.

"Gini, gue mau ntar lo bertiga tampil di pensi!" kata Neji tenang.

"Ohok ohok…" batuk Naruto yang-ntah sejak kapan-lagi makan ramen.

Buk buk buk!

Gaara dengan niat banget mukul punggung Naruto.

"Sing sabar to yo ndok!" kata Gaara sambil memukul punggung Naruto.

"Argh, udeh-udeh! Niat amat lu mukul gue!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang tangan Gaara. Gaara melihat wajah Naruto, begitu sebaliknya. Gaara dan Naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka dan….

"Setooooooppppp!" teriak Sasuke tepat di tengah mereka. Neji nosebleeding. Author juga ikutan nosebleed.

"Kenape lu berdua jadi YAOI, hah? Inget woi, kita normal dan bakal dapet pasangan!" teriak Sasuke tepat di telinga mereka dengan menekan kata normal dan pasangan.

"Go-gomen…" kompak Gaara dan Naruto.

"Lanjut, Neji!" kata Sasuke sambil berbalik ke Neji. Neji Cuma diam sambil menutup hidungnya yang nosebleeding gara-gara Naruto dan Gaara tadi.

"Lo nape?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ada tisu?" Tanya Neji balik. Semua bingung. Gaara mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya ke Neji. Neji menyumpal idungnya dengan sapu tangan dari Gaara.

"Pfft…" Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto menahan tawa mereka yang nyaris keluar karena melihat Neji yang idungnya disumpal.

"Gaar, ni sapu tangan bekas paan dah?" Tanya Neji.

"Be-be-be-bek-bekas…. Ngel-ngelap motor gua! Huahahahaha…" kata Gaara yang tadinya menahan tawa akirnya lepas juga.

"Tekke!" kata Neji sambil membuang sapu tangan Gaara.

"Wes, wes…. Lo mau kita tampil gimana?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai serius.

"Gini, gue maunya lo pertama nyanyi sendiri-sendiri terus abis ntu lo baru nyanyi bareng-bareng pas di pesta ultahnye ye! Please…" kata Neji memelas seperti Hachiko. Mereka bertiga saling melihat.

"Kapan yang nyanyi sendiri-sendiri?" Tanya Gaara.

"Mingtian!" kata Neji masih tetap tenang.

"Nani?" teriak mereka bertiga sambil menepuk jidat.

**_To Be Continued_

* * *

**

Seina: onyo…. Akirnya selese! Mungkin tinggal 2 chap lagi.

NaruGaa: woi! Kita normal tau!

Seina: *nelirik* Naruto suka Hinata, Sasuke suka Sakura, Gaara suka SasuNaru! Wkwkwkwk…

Gaara: tekke! *air terjun di belakang*

Seina: iee… *mati tenggelem di laut pasir*

NaruSaku: gue ga mau maen ama Gaara lagi! *merinding*

Gaara: *death glare*

NaruSaku: *kabur*

Gaara: huh, ilang semua! Yo wes, review yo!

Seina: Eits, tunggu dulu! Ini balesan review! Gomen baru bales… hehe…

Gaara: buat Shaniechan itu masih rahasia! Hohoho…

Naruto: ehem… Hikari Shinju di sini emang pada OOC! Pasangannya juga yang umum ko…

Sasuke: hm… Cherry Berry udah update! Hati-hati masuk RS!

Neji: Uzumaki Chiaki hati-hati ntar lalet masuk, gara-gara ketawa ampe begitu! Kenapa aku ga di bilang imut juga?

All: yuph! Itu tadi balesan review yang ga login! Gomen baru bales, ni dah update ko! RnR ya…. Peace…


	4. Chapter 4

"Nyanyi apa kita?" Tanya si rambut kuning.

"Brarti total kita nyanyi enem lagu!" kata si rambut ayam.

"Gile… ngap-ngap kite!" kata si rambut merah.

Huft… mereka menghela nafas bersamaan. What do I do? Tanya mereka dalam hati.

* * *

**Couple for Us**

**Desclaimer: **Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto. Couple for Us It's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T karena untuk remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship, Romance.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, gaje, maksa, sedikit typo, de-el-el. Tak suka silahkan pergi dan bakar hp ato computer ato laptop kalian!

**Summary:** Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki terkeren di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka phobia pada perempuan karena mempunyai pengalaman yang buruk. Dan mereka harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang mengharuskan mereka membawa pasangan! Bisakah mereka?

* * *

**_Chap 4_**

Mereka bertiga terus terdiam. Hanyut dalam pikiran sendiri-sendiri.

Tok… tok… tok…

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk pelan.

"Masuk…" teriak Sasuke dari dalam. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang dan wajah yang cantik masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke, ada temennya kenapa ga kasih tau kaa-san sih?" kata Mikoto ato emak Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ya udah, sekarang kaa-san dah tau kan kalo ada mereka?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya, kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Mikoto ke Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kaya biasa aja, Miko-kaa san!" kata mereka berdua kompak.

"Kalo bisa ada cemilan juga! Hehe…" kata Naruto kaya di rumah sendiri. Mikoto senyum. Mereka berdua emang udah di anggap anak juga ama Mikoto dan Fugaku, makanya mereka manggil Mikoto dengan embel-embel kaa-san di belakangnya.

"Ckckck… kalian ga berubah! Cotto matte, ya!" kata Mikoto sambil perfi keluar kamar. Sekarang, mereka berada di rumah Sasuke setelah bertemu dengan Neji tadi. Mereka memikirkan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan mereka. Kamar Sasuke yang di cat biru jadi membuat perasaan tenang. Naruto sedang mengotak-atik Net Book Sasuke yang berwarna biru dengan tulisan Acer di depannya.

"Sas, ga ada lagu Simpla Plan, ye?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ngapain gue nyimpen lagu Simple Plan? Kurang kerjaan!" kata Sasuke sambil memainkan hpnya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berjalan ke samping meja belajar Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berkata 'ngapain tu anak'. Gaara mengambil gitar dan memainkan intro sebuah lagu.

Karena aku mencintaimu

Dan hatiku hanya untukmu

Tak akan menyerah

Dan takkan berhenti mencintaimu

(Seventeen-Untuk Mencintaimu)

Sasuke dan Naruto masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba mereka menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu mereka tersenyum.

"Gue tau harus nyanyi apa!" kata Sasuke.

"Kita juga harus manfaatin kesempatan ini!" lanjut Naruto.

"Lo ngomong paan sih?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah, dah kalo ga ngerti ga usah ikutan!" kata Naruto.

"Serius gue, Minarto!" kata Gaara kesal.

"E-eh, papaan lu ngatain babeh gue! Dasar Sabakujang!" kata Naruto ga mau kalah. Mereka berdua saling melihat dengan death glare sampe ada petir-petir kecil di tengahnya.

"Udah, udah… jangan pada berantem nape!" kata Sasuke nengahin.

"Diem lo, Fugakudin!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Eh, nape gue jadi di katain juga?" kata Sasuke kesal. Perang lempar bantal tak bisa di hindari lagi.

Bugh!

Dhuak!

Cklek!

Bugh!

Semua terdiam. Menghentikan perang bantal mereka. Terlihat Mikoto yang membawa makanan dan minuman terkena tembakan bantal dari mereka. Mereka nyengir. Mikoto menatap mereka dengan death glare.

"Go-gomennasai…" kata mereka kompak.

"Kalian ini…." Teriak Mikoto dengan suara ultrasonicnya. Beberapa saat kemuadian, terlihat pipi mereka berubah warna menjadi rada ngepink. Eits, Mikoto ga nampar mereka. Mikoto Cuma nyubit pipi mereka dengan rasa gemas yang teramat sangat. Beda dengan Kushina yang kalo marahin mereka dengan cara nyubit idung mereka. Gimana dengan hukuman dari keluarga Gaara? Sayangnya, emaknya Gaara udah meninggal dari Gaara kecil, jadi ya yang hukum mereka Temari. Temari hukum mereka dengan cara menjewer kuping mereka.

"Wah… wajah kalian jadi merona! Kawaii…" kata Mikoto sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka memegangi pipnya.

"Duh…" kata mereka kompak.

* * *

Terlihat di lapangan Konoha High School terpasang sebuah panggung untuk acara pensi ntar siang. Trio cool boys sedang berada di depan kelas Neji untuk membicarakan pensi ntar.

"Ya udah, yang penting semua terhibur!" kata Neji. Mereka hanya mengacungkan jempol seperti Lee.

"Neji, pinjem hp dong!" kata Naruto. Neji mengeluarkan hpnya yang ada di kantong dan ngasih ke Naruto. Naruto tersenyum puas. Dengan cepat, dia mencari nama Hinata di phonebook Neji. Naruto mengeluarkan hpnya dan mencatat nomer Hinata.

"Lo ngapain?" Tanya Neji.

"Hehe… minta nomer Hinata!" kata naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hooo… lo ga minta nomernya Matsuri?" Tanya Neji ke Gaara.

"Lo punya?" Tanya Gaara balik. Neji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gaara tersenyum lebar dan mengambil hp Neji yang di pegang Naruto.

"Lo ga?" Tanya Gaara ke Sasuke.

"Eits, sorry ye! Gua udah punye!" kata Sasuke sambil berehem-ehem dan menggerakkan bajunya kaya orang kepanasan ato betulin dasi.

Bletak!

Jitakan Gaara dan Naruto mendarat tepat di kepala Sasuke.

"Blagu lu!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Aduduh…" kata Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ya udah, lo bertiga siap-siap aja buat maju, ye! Jaa…" kata Neji sambil pergi meninggalkan tiga orang tadi. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Naruto megarah ke seseorang. Gaara dan Sasuke yang penasaran dengan siapa yang diliat Naruto, akirnya ikut ngeliat juga. Ternyata Naruto melihat Hinata yang lagi ngurusin tanaman buat menghias panggung ntar. Naruto tersenyum, lalu berjalan menjauhi Gaara dan Sasuke.

"O tidak bisa!" kata Gaara dan Sasuke kompak sambil menarik kerah seragam Naruto kaya narik anak kucing.

"Iie… lepasin!" teriak Naruto.

"Never, ever!" kata Gaara dan Sasuke dengan hawa hitam di belakangnya.

"Lo ga boleh deketin Hinata selama kita belom deketin Matsuri dan Sakura!" kata Gaara dingin.

"Ih, kaga ada perjanjian kaya begitu kan?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Ada! Baru di berlakukan tadi!" kata Sasuke datar. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Lebih tepatnya bilang 'kuso! Ga bisa liat gue seneng lo!'. Hinata lewat di depan mereka bertiga. Mereka terdiam. Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalian akrab banget ya! Hihi…" kata Hinata pelan sambil tertawa sedikit. Mereka tersipu. Naruto sedikit ngeblushing.

"A-ah, biasa aja!" kata Gaara malu.

"Kita emang suka begini!" lanjut sasuke.

"Maklum, sahabatan dari kecil!" kata Naruto.

"Pantes! Ya udah, aku duluan ya! Jaa…" kata Hinata sambil pergi menjauh.

"Jaa…" jawab mereka sambil tersenyum juga.

"Hinata manis banget, ye?" kata Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan ama Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kalem juga lagi! Ckckck…" lanjut Gaara yang dijawab anggukan lagi.

"Ga salah gue milih dia!" kata Naruto.

* * *

Konoha High School jam 1 siang terlihat sangat ramai karena acara pensi akan di mulai.

"Eh, eh, katanye trio cool boys jadi pengisi acaranya, ye?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan.

"Iya? Wah… pasti keren banget!" kata yang lainnya.

"Tapi, kalo Gaara udah ga ada harapan lagi! Dia suka ama Matsuri, waktu itu aja Gaara nembak Matsuri, tapi ditolak!" kata yang lainnya lagi.

"Masa? Belagu amat si Matsuri! Masih untung Gaara suka ama dia!" kata anak itu lagi. Tapa mereka sadari, dari tadi yang di omongin ama mereka ternyata ada disampingnya. Wajah orang itu terlihat sangat merah ntah karena marah ato malu.

"Kuping gua panas lama-lama kalo disini! Pergi nyok!" kata Matsuri yang dari tadi denger omongan anak-anak usil tadi.

"Hahaha… sudahlah, ga usah di masukin ati!" kata Temari menenangkan.

"Siapa yang masukin ke ati? Gue paling ga suka kalo ada yang ngomongin gue di belakang!" kata Matsuri kesal.

"Huft… dimana-mana udeh penuh! Masih untung kita dapet bangku di depan! Gue males cari bangku lagi!" kata Shikamaru sambil menyender di bangku. Tiba-tiba terlihat Gaara menaiki panggung sambil membawa gitar. Gaara duduk di bangku yang udah di siapin di atas panggung. Gaara mulai memetik gitarnya.

Me ni mie nai kara ai nante shinji nai  
Sou yatte jibun o gomakashi te ki ta n da yo

Tooku tooku tada uzumore te i ta  
Demo ima anata ni deatte shimatta

Suara Gaara dan gitarnya mengalun lembut diantara keributan yang ada. Semua langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

"Wah, lagu Ai ya?" kata Naruto yang ada di backstage.

"Hn, keren juga itu anak!" puji Sasuke.

Sono te ni fure te kokoro ni fure te  
Tada no ichi byou ga too wa yori nagaku naru mahou mitai  
Anata ga nai te soshite waratte  
Hitotsu kake ta mama no boku no haato ga hora jin wari furueru

(Ai-Motohiro Hata)

Setelah beberapa lama, akirnya Gaara selesai menyanyi. Gaara berdiri sambil menatap Matsuri yang duduk di depan.

"Watashi wa watashi no aisuru josei ni kono uta o sasageru, Matsuri!" **1)** kata Gaara lirih sambil terus menatap Matsuri. Matsuri kaget setengah idup, mukanya semerah semangka. Semua anak menatap ke Matsuri.

"Kyaaa… romantis euy!" teriak beberapa anak. Glap! Naruto dan Sasuke juga kaget dengan kata-kata Gaara tadi, termasuk author.

"Gaara keyen pisan euy!" kata Sasuke yang disetujui oleh Naruto.

Matsuri langsung pergi menjauh. Gaara dengan cepat langsung turun panggung untuk mengejar Matsuri.

"Cotto matte!" teriak Gaara.

"Nani?" kata Matsuri dengan wajah yang mungkin hampir menangis. Gaara terpaku melihatnya.

"Puas, lo? Puas lo bikin malu gue dan mainin perasaan gue?" kata Matsuri dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Matsuri, gue…" kata-kata Gaara di potong dengan cepat ama Matsuri.

"Cukup! Gue ga mau denger apa-apa lagi dari lo!" kata Matsuri sambil berjalan menjauh.

Greb!

Gaara memeluk Matsuri dari belakang.

"Gue, gue serius suka ama lo! Apa yang harus gue lakuin lagi biar lo percaya?" kata Gaara yang mulai putus asa.

"Gue, jujur aja gue baru pertama kali nyukain seseorang dan itu lo! Gue ga tau harus ngapain lagi! Gue bingung gimana caranya biar lo percaya! Awalnya gue juga ga tau, demo perasaan itu datang! Setiap gue ketemu lo, rasanya seneng banget dan kalo ga ada lo, ga tau kenapa kaya ada yang ilang!" kata Gaara sambil terduduk di lantai. Gaara bener-bener suka ama Matsuri dan sekarang dia ga tau lagi gimana buat ngeyakinin Matsuri.

"Gaar, kenapa harus gue?" Tanya Matsuri sambil duduk di depan Gaara.

"Karena, kerena lo beda ama yang laen! Cuma lo yang ga peduli gue!" kata Gaara sambil menunduk.

"Kata siapa gue ga peduliin lo? Slama ini gue slalu merhatiin lo tanpa lo tau! Gue sebenernya juga suka ama lo, demo gue ragu sama lo karena gue pikir lo sukanya ama para fans lo itu." Kata Matsuri pelan. Gaara terdiam karena terlalu shock. Jadi Matsuri slama ini… kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Sekarang, liat gue biar gue bisa percaya kalo lo bener-bener suka gue!" kata Matsuri sambil mengangkat wajah Gaara.

"Aishiteru, Matsuri!" kata Gaara dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aishiteru yo, Gaara!" kata Matsuri dengan senyum juga. Lalu mereka berpelukan kaya Teletubbuies –bener kaga tulisannya? Aku lupa *plak*-.

"Anata wa watashi no garufurendo no joseideshou ka?" **2)** kata Gaara di tengah pelukannya.

"Hai, watashi wa shitai!" kata Matsuri senang.

"Hoi… Gaara…" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto sambil berlari. Gaara melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oups! Kayanya ganggu nih! Kita balik aje deh!" kata mereka sambil berbalik arah.

"E-eh, Naruto, Sasuke sini!" panggil Gaara. Mereka berdua menengok. Gaara menggandeng tangan Matsuri dan menghampiri NaruSasu.

"Kenalin, pacar gue Matsuri!" kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan Matsuri. Sasuke dan Naruto matanya melotot ampe rasanya mau keluar.

"What? Sejak kapan?" Tanya mereka kompak.

"Baru aja, yak an?" kata Gaara sambil melihat Matsuri. Matsuri mengangguk.

"Kita kalah, Nar!" kata Sasuke ga percaya.

"Ah, ntar kita juga nyusul ko!" kata Naruto menyemangati.

"Eh, gue udah mau tampil ni! Balik nyok!" lanjut Naruto yang di jawab anggukan ama semuanya.

"Naruto ya, yang sekarang tampil?" kata seorang perempuan.

"Iya! Si imut itu bukannya pernah jalan ama Hinata, ya?" kata anak lainnya.

"Masa? Berarti tinggal Sasuke yang masih sendiri dong?" kata anak lainnya lagi.

"Demo, aneh aja kalo Hinata ama Naruto!" kata anak yang lainnya. Beng beng beng! Kuping Hinata berubah menjadi kaya kuping gajah karena anak-anak tadi. Bisa di bilang, nasib Hinata kaya Matsuri tadi. Hinata malu. Dia menunduk dan wajahnya memblushing.

"Hinata ngeblushing gara-gara anak perempuan yang lagi ngomongin lo ya?" kata Tenten iseng.

"Lo sebenernya suka Naruto juga kan, dari dulu?" kata Neji tanpa ekspresi. Deg! Dari mana Neji tau? Pikir Hinata.

"Keliatan dari muka lo, kalo lo suka dia!" kata Neji seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Hinata terdiam membatu. Naruto tiba di atas panggung.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" teriak Naruto yang dijawab oleh sebagian anak perempuan. Naruto melihat ke seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelah kiri depan. Naruto tersenyum lalu memainkan gitarnya.

Mungkihkah kau tahu rasa cinta yang kini membara

Yang masih tersimpan dalam lubuk jiwa

Inginku nyatakan lewat kata yang mesra untukmu

Namun ku tak kuasa untuk melakukannya

Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang menyanyi sambil bermain gitarnya. Sangat keren! Pikir Hinata.

"Laguku? Cocok banget!" kata Gaara.

"Hah? Laguku? Sejak kapan lo yang punya itu lagu?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Judul lagunya emang Laguku, baka!" teriak Gaara tepat di kuping Sasuke.

"Owalah, sms dong dari tadi!" kata Sasuke tanpa merasa berdosa. Gaara ngirim death glare.

Mungkin hanya lewat lagu ini

Akan ku nyatakan rasa

Cintaku padamu rinduku padamu tak bertepi oh

Mungkin hanya sebuah lagu ini

Yang akan selalu ku nyanyikan

Sebagai tanda betapa aku inginkan kamu

(Laguku-Ungu)

Semua bertepuk tangan saat Naruto selesai menyanyi.

"Arigato, lagu tadi special buat Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke tempat Hinata. Hinata kaget ampe smaput. Neji dan Tenten pura-pura ga tau.

"Hinata, gue mohon lo mau terima gue jadi pacar lo!" kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

"Gile, langsung di tembak?" teriak Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Terima… terima…" teriak semua anak. Hinata menengok ke Neji dan Tenten, meminta bantuan jawaban.

"Ikutin kata hati lo, itu yang terbaik!" kata Tenten yang disetujui Neji dengan anggukan.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto.

"I-iya, aku mau!" kata Hinata dengan senyum dan wajah yang merona.

"Yes!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

"Le-lepaskan, Naruto! Se-sesak!" kata Hinata terbata. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu, Naruto berlari ke tempat dua sohibnya itu.

"It's your turn!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Dia naik ke atas panggung. Sasuke melihat ke bangku penonton. Mencari Sakura, tapi Sakura ga kliatan sedikitpun.

"This song it's special for Sakura!" kata Sasuke agar Sakura menunjukkan dirinya. Ternyata bener aja, Sakura langsung nongol bareng Sai dan Ino.

The best thing about tonight that were not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you wearing thin down to the core

Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura. Sakura sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Cie, ada yang bakal jadian ni!" kata Ino dan Sai bareng.

"Apa sih?" kata Sakura malu.

"Udah, lo juga suka Sasuke, kan?" kata Ino sambil menyenggol lengan Sakura.

"Sasuke suka ama lo tau!" kata Sai membenerkan. Sakura masih terdiam. Bingung.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night there I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

I won't life to see another day

I swear it's true

Because the girl like you it's impossible to find

Your impossible to find

(Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade)

Sakura masih terpaku melihat Sasuke. Mimpi apa gue? Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura, would you be my girl friend?" kata Sasuke dari atas panggung.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke nembak Sakura!" teriak para fans club Sasuke. Sakura freezing.

"Gu-gue harus jawab apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya!" teriak Ino dan Sai barengan. Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Melihat itu, Sasuke senang bukan mainan. Sasuke langsung berlari ke tempat dua sohibnya itu.

"Berhasil! Yey!" teriak mereka bertiga.

**_To Be Continued_

* * *

**

**Kamus little:**

**1)**: lagu ini kupersembahkan hanya untuk perempuan yang kusayangi, Matsuri

**2)**: apa kamu mau menjadi pacarku?

* * *

Seina: huft… akirnya pada nembak-nembakan kaya di Point Blank *lho?*

Gaara: kayanya gue doang yang paling keren nembaknya. Ehem… *betulin baju*

NaruSasu: curang! Kita masa kaya begitu doang?

Seina: suka-suka!

Naruto: *rasengan di tangan*

Sasuke: *chidori di tangan*

NaruSasu: hajarrrrrrr…

Seina: *gosong seketika*

Gaara: ya sudahlah, RnR ye! Jaa…

All: chap besok bisa jadi chap akir lho! Tunggu ye!

Seina: minna-san… please pray for Japan that have a disaster! #PrayForJapan


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke keluar dari rumah dengan membawa motornya juga.

"Cepetan!" teriak Naruto dari luar rumah Sasuke.

Brrrmmm.. brrrmm…

Sasuke menyalakan motornya dan bersiap untuk pergi, tapi…

"Dedekku tayang…." Teriak seseorang sambil berlari. Sasuke terbelalak.

"Kabur…." Teriak Sasuke.

* * *

**Couple for Us**

**Desclaimer: **Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto. Couple for Us It's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T karena untuk remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship, Romance.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, gaje, maksa, sedikit typo, de-el-el. Tak suka silahkan pergi dan bakar hp ato computer ato laptop kalian!

**Summary:** Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki terkeren di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka phobia pada perempuan karena mempunyai pengalaman yang buruk. Dan mereka harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang mengharuskan mereka membawa pasangan! Bisakah mereka?

* * *

**_Chap: 5_**

Sasuke berusaha untuk pergi secepatnya sebelum terlambat, tapi ternyata bensin motornya abis. Dead me! Kata batin Sasuke. Itachi berlari dengan mengkucing buta. Wajah Sasuke langsung memutih.

"Sas, cepetan!" kata Naruto yang mulai takut juga.

"Bensin gua abis, Nar! Huaaaa…" kata Sasuke dengan air mata yang udah kaya aer terjun.

"Dedek! Mau kemana?" kata Itachi sambil memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Ki-kita mau kerumah Gaara!" kata Naruto dengan pucat juga (nape Naruto jadi ikutan kaya Sasuke, ye?).

"Hooo… terus, kenapa dari tadi kaga jalan?" Tanya Itachi tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Bensin gua abis, baka aniki!" teriak Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Itachi.

"Gue pinjem motor lo!" kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa motornya yang udah ga mau nyala lagi.

"Dia marah, ye?" Tanya Itachi. Naruto hanya melihat dengan sweat drop. Menurut lo? Pikir Naruto. Ga lama, Sasuke keluar dengan motor Blade warna biru punya Itachi.

"Ayo!" kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Itachi, diikuti dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Akirnya, mereka sampe di rumah keluarga Sabaku yang mayan gede.

"Gaara…" teriak mereka kompak. Gaara nongol dari atas (kamarnya Gaara ada di atas).

"Masuk aje! Kaga ada orang!" teriak Gaara. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam dan memarkir motornya. Mereka masuk ke kamar Gaara yang berwarna merah. Terlihat Gaara lagi maenin Net Book Acernya yang warna merah.

"Eh, gue mau Tanya deh! Kalo kita pada menang, duitnya mau pada buat apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil menghentikan kerjaannya. Sasuke yang baru megang I-Pod Gaara dan Naruto yang baru aja tiduran langsung pada nengok.

"Kalo gue mau buat beli jersey Arsenal yang warna kuning itu!" kata Naruto sambil tiduran santai.

"Gue sih mau buat beli jersey Chelsea!" kata Sasuke sambil memainkan I-Pod Gaara lagi.

"Kok sama? Gue juga mau beli jersey Manchester United!" kata Gaara cukup keras. Hening. Mereka terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba aja keheningan itu ancur gara-gara bunyi hp mereka bertiga. Mereka melihat hpnya dan senyuman mengembang di wajah mereka.

* * *

Detik, menit, jam, dan haripun terus berlalu. Tanpa terasa pesta tinggal nanti malam. Mereka pastinya udah daftar dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Anak-anak banyak yang mempersiapkan diri buat pesta nanti malam.

"Ntar pake baju apa, ye?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya.

"Mmm… baju formal, ye? Gue juga bingung!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Demo, kayanya jangan terlalu formal juga!" kata Gaara yang ternyata udah ngabisin minumnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata yang baru aja dateng ke kantin. Naruto menengok dan nyamperin Hinata.

"Ntar ke pestanya bareng, ye!" ajak Naruto.

"Mmm… ya udah, kebetulan ntar Neji pergi bareng Tenten!" kata Hinata sambil memblushing dikit.

"Kyaaa… arigato, Hinata sayang!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata sampai mukanya Hinata udah kaya tomat. Sasuke yang ngeliat Hinata langsung banjir eces gara-gara ngira Hinata tomat. Semua yang di kantin ngeliatin Naruto dan Hinata. Ada beberapa yang iri, ada juga yang cie cie.

"Naruto, udah banyak yang liat tuh!" kata Hinata sambil melepas pelukan maut Naruto.

"Oh, gomen! Ya udah, ntar di jemput ya jam 16.00!" kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Hinata bareng gue, Hinata bareng gue! Lalalalala…" kata Naruto sambil menari kaya Firman Utina waktu nyetak gol pas piala AFF.

"Cih!" kata Gaara dan Sasuke bareng sambil membuang muka.

"Argh, udah! Gue mau ke UKS dulu!" kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Gue juga mau ke Matsuri dulu!" kata Gaara yang akirnya pergi juga dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Sasuke sampai di depan UKS. Baru aja mau ngetok pintu, Ino keluar. Ino ngeliat Sasuke dan tersenyum jail. Deg! Slalu aja Sasuke merinding tiap liat senyum Ino ntah kenapa.

"Sakuraaaa…. Ayam lo dateeeeennngggg!" kata Ino dengan suara ultrasonicnya.

"Ayam? Lo ngatain rambut gue?" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Lah? Lo merasa ya? Maksud gue itu ayam-ayam ku!" kata Ino sambil bernyanyi Ayang-ayangku.

"Itu ayang bukan ayam!" kata Sasuke makin kesal. Tiba-tiba Sakura keluar.

"Kenapa, Sas?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ntar pergi ama gue ya!" ajak Sasuke.

"Ya udah! Ntar gue tunggu ya!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn, jaa!" kata Sasuke sambil pergi menjauh. Ino terus ngeliatin Sakura.

"Ehem, ehem… pasangan baru!" kata Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Di lain tempat, terlihat Gaara lagi jalan berduaan ama Matsuri. Semua perempuan yang liat mereka langsung bisik-bisik. Mereka merasa iri karena ga dipilih Gaara.

"Gaar, banyak yang liatin!" kata Matsuri sambil nunduk.

"Hei! Sejak kapan Matsuri jadi penakut? Yang gue tau, Matsuri itu ga takut ama perempuan-perempuan yang sekarang ini lagi ngeliatin lo!" kata Gaara sambil mengangkat wajah Matsuri.

"De-demo, gue jadi merasa ga enak ama mereka! Gue ngerasa kalo gue tuh udah ngerebut lo dari mereka!" kata Matsuri pelan.

"Hooo… jadi, lo maunya gue jadian ama mereka?" kata Gaara dengan wajah menyelidik.

"E-enggak! Maksud gue…" kata-kata Matsuri terputus oleh Gaara.

"Ya udah, jangan pernah ngomong kaya gitu lagi! Key?" kata Gaara sambil melihat Matsuri. Matsuri mengangguk.

"Ya udah, ntar gue jemput lo!" kata Gaara sambil terus berjalan. Saat di tangga, mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gue pergi duluan ya! Jaa…" kata Matsuri sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Mereka melihat satu sama lain.

"We did it!" kata mereka kompak sambil menepuk tangan mereka.

"Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil horey!" kata mereka sambil menari ala Dora.

* * *

Pesta perayaan ultah sekolah beru berlangsung. Banyak yang datang dengan pasangannya ( ya iyalah secara itu syaratnya! ) yah terkecuali buat panitia syarat itu ga berlaku ( curang! ). Hinata datang dengan memakai dress berwarna biru muda selutut dengan lengan yang berada di bawah pundak dengan pita di belakang dan bagian roknya aga' megar sedikit berenda. Rambut Hinata di kuncir sebagian ke belakang memakai pita biru. Dia juga memakai sepatu tanpa hak yang juga warna biru dengan pita di depan. Di belakang Hinata terlihat Naruto yang memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna kuning dan memakai jas hitam. Mereka terlihat cucocu. Di belakang mereka, terlihat Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura memakai dress warna merah selutut dengan lengan sedikit meggembung, pita yang berada di bagian depan dan di bagian rok yang sedikit mengangkat keatas-bingung jelasinnya! Pokoknya baju Lolita warna merah dah! Ada di Google-baa!-. Rambut Sakura dipakaikan bando pita yang juga warna merah dan memakai sepatu high heels bertali yang warna merah juga. Sasuke datang dengan kemeja putih memakai sweater biru dan dasi biru juga. Di belakangnya lagi, ada Matsuri dan Gaara. Matsuri memakai dress berwarna hitam putih di atas lutut dikit dengan lengan yang dikit gembung dan rok yang megar berenda-ada di Google juga baju Lolita-. Rambutnya di keriting dan memakai sepatu boot sampai di bawah lutut sedikit. Gaara memakai kemeja merah dengan dasi merah dan jas. Simple amat ye!

Semua melihat ke mereka bertiga yang datang dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Neji datang mendekat.

"Udah waktunye!" kata Neji sambil menepuk pundak trio cool boys. Mereka mengangguk.

"Kita pergi dulu, ye!" kata mereka sambil pergi meninggalkan pasangannya. Mereka naik ke panggung yang ada. Semua langsung terdiam. Melihat mereka terpaku.

"Lagu ini, special buat semuanya!" kata Gaara senang.

You're one in a million oh… oh…

You're one in a million oh…

Sometimes love can hit you every day

Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see

But only one can really make me stay

A sign from the sky said to me

"Yey!" teriak semua anak sambil bertepuk tangan dan menari dengan pasangannya. Yah, dansa gitu deh!

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

You're one in a million

You're once in a lifetime

You made me discover one of the stars above us

( One In A Million-Bosson )

"Lagu ini yang paling special buat pacar kita!" teriak Naruto.

"Karena mereka yang pertama di hidup kita!" kata Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, pacar trio cool boys itu ngeblushing. Mereka bersiap untuk bernyanyi lagi.

Percayakah kau akan pujangga

Menggoreskan tinta akan kata-kata indah

Terbangkanmu kea wan

Percayakah kau akan penyair

Memujamu dengan sribu kata-kata anggun

Menyejukkan harimu

Bila kau tak percaya puisi oh taka pa

Bila kau tak percaya penyairpun taka pa

"Tu wa ga pat! Nyanyi bareng-bareng ye!" kata Gaara sambil menepuk tangannya.

Tapi percayakan hatimu padaku

Bila kau inginkan aku akan slalu menjaganya

Percayakan aku untuk jadi bingkai hatimu oh

(Percayakan-Lyla)

"Ini lagu terakir dari kita!" kata Naruto pelan.

"Woooo…" teriak semua anak.

"We want more! We want more!" teriak mereka lagi.

"Wes… selo aje kale! Tenang guys, kita masih ada satu lagu lagi!" kata Sasuke menenangkan semuanya.

"Yeeeeyyyy…." Sorak sorai bergembira bergembira semua *lho? O.o*. Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara memainkan intro lagu.

Kimi wa itsumo kono machi

Taikutsu da to nageki

Hi no ataru basho sagashite iru

Kuchizusamu merodii wa

Sabikake no same old same

Atarashii uta kobande 'ru

Fuan ni naru no wa

Kokoro no doko ka de

Mirai wo shinjite 'ru kara

Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke turun dari panggung. Mereka bertiga menarik pasangannya ke atas panggung.

Baby it's you sono itami mo

Itsumo hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo

You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite

Karada goto furuwase you future is you

Baby it's me kimi wa itsumo

Hitori ja nai boku wa koko ni iru

We should be as one tsumazuite mo kamawanai

Kimi ni ima tsutaetai the thing called love

(Baby It's You-June)

Whuuuussss…

Angin kencang terus berhembus membuat suasana malam semakin dingin. Terlihat enam orang sedang duduk di taman sekolah. Pesta belom selesai, tapi mereka ke luar karena ga enak terus-terusan di liatin banyak orang. Salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan hpnya.

"Eh, udah jam 21.00! pestanye selese jam berape sih?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan pesta itu.

"Meneketehe?" jawab semuanya kompak.

"Hoaem… ngantuk aing!" kata Gaara sambil bersandar di punggung Matsuri. Deg! Matsuri ngeblushing seketika, tapi ga keliatan gara-gara cukup gelap.

"Eh, balik yu! Kali aja di umumin pemenangnya!" kata Sakura.

"Ayo!" kata mereka semua sambil berjalan ke tempat pesta.

Blitz!

Cahaya lampu menyilaukan mata mereka. Lampu itu kayanya emang sengaja di arahin ke mereka.

"Ya, inilah dia juara ketiga, Sasuke dan Sakura!" kata Kiba yang entah berada di mana. Sasuke dan Sakura cengo. Gaara dan Naruto nganga.

"juara kedua, Gaara dan Matsuri!" teriak Kiba lagi. Gentian Naruto ama Sasuke yang nganga.

"Dan juara pertama kita adalah… jeng jeng jeng…. Naruto dan Hinata!" teriaknya lagi. Mereka bertiga sekarang cengo plus nganga lebar. Ga percaya ama apa yang terjadi.

"Yey! Kita bisa beli jersey!" teriak trio cool boys.

"Jersey?" Tanya pasangan mereka. Trio cool boys menengok. Mereka tersenyum.

"Kayanya kita pake buat pacar kita tersayang aja deh!" kata Naruto.

"Jersey mah bisa beli kapan-kapan!" kata Gaara.

"Yuph! Kita pake buat jalan-jalan ke Konoha Land!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hah?" pasangan mereka masih ga ngerti ama yang mereka omongin. Tatapan mata para perempuan itu mengatakan 'maksudnya apa sih? Gue ga ngerti!' tapi trio cool boys hanya menjawab singkat dengan senyum yang mengembang membuat mereka semakin keren.

"Udah ntar juga pada tau! Hehe…"

**_Owari_

* * *

**

**Star list:**

**-Naruto Uzumaki**

**-Sasuke Uchiha**

**-Gaara no Sabaku**

**-Hinata Hyuuga**

**-Sakura Haruno**

**-Matsuri**

**-Ino Yamanaka**

**-Sai Kagari**

**-Neji Hyuuga**

**-Kiba Inuzuka**

**-Shikamaru Naara**

**-Tenten**

**-Temari no Sabaku**

**-Kushina Uzumaki**

**-Mikoto Uchiha**

**-Itachi Uchiha**

**Song List:**

**-Go by Flow**

**-Untitled by Simple Plan**

**-Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park**

**-Wake Me Up When September End by Green Day**

**-Untuk Mencintaimu by Seventeen~Gaara version**

**-Ai by Motohiro Hata~Gaara version**

**-Laguku by Ungu~Naruto version**

**-Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade~Sasuke version**

**-One In A Million by Bosson~Couple For Us version**

**-Percayakan by Lyla~Couple For Us version**

**-Baby It's You by June~Couple For Us version**

**Thanks To:**

**-Allah S.W.T.**

**-Lucy-nee**

**-Trio Kodok**

**-Extenour**

**-And all readers

* * *

**

Interview Couple for Us!

Roku: ya, Roku di sini akan menginterview para pemain Couple for Us! *akirnya nongol setelah ilang beberapa lama* Sasuke bisa kasih pendapat tentang fic ini?

Sasuke: gua OOC beud! Gua jadi Sasule disini! Mana Seina?

Roku: mo ngapain nyari Seina?

Sasuke: hajar! Hiak hiak hiak *devil laugh*

Roku: kite sip aje ye! Aye takut! Gaara, gimana tentang fic ini?

Gaara: gue sih demen-demen aje walaupun sempet jadi pemeran yang ditindas!

Roku: key! Kalo Naruto gimane?

Naruto: biasa aje! *tampang datar*

Roku: *glep!* ya udah kita Tanya ke Seina aja! Kalo menurutku,endingnya kurang seru! Kenapa bisa begindang? *dengan nada banci yang ada di Taman Lawang*

Seina: *muka bete* gue puyeng! Gue bingung mau bikin ending kaya gimane gara-gara ada perubahan dari chap 4! Huaaaa… gomennasai!

Roku: ucup ucup ucup… ya dah ga pape!

Sasuke: itu Seina *Chidori di tangan*

Seina: *kabur*

Sasuke: *ngejer Seina*

Duaaaarrrr…

Seina: *gosong lagi*

Roku: ouch… mungkin segini aje interviewnya! Gue ngeri di bantai! O ye sekedar info, Seina berencana buat bikin sekuel dari fic ini, tapi kalo pada ga mau ya ga akan di bikin kalo mau pasti di bikin secepetnye! So, review and kasih pendapatnya setujua ape kage ye?


End file.
